1. Field of the Invention
A metal fastener for a report folder and the method of manufacturing same with the use of a minimum amount of material.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
There are metal fasteners for holding loose papers in a sandwiched fashion between the folds of a report folder. An illustration of such a report folder is shown in U. S. Pat. No. 964,189. The fastener itself has a head on one end and a pair of prongs on the opposite end that are adapted to be passed through openings in one fold of the binder, then through openings in the papers and an opposed opening in the opposite fold of the binder. The prongs are thereafter separated to lock the fastener against the folds of the binder to lock the papers between the folds to secure the papers in the binder. In one approach, the prongs of the fastener are formed from splitting a single piece of material extending from the head of the fastener. U. S. Pat. Nos. 185,457; 194,384; 199,085 and 208,836 illustrate this latter type of fastener.
Another approach to such a fastener having a head at one end and prongs at the opposite end, is to form one prong from the inner surface of the other prong. U. S. Pat. Nos. 607,447 and 1,513,049 illustrate this latter approach.
Still another type of fastener for report folders is the eyelet type in which the head end of the fastener is an eyelet secured to one fold of the binder with the prongs extending from the eyelet and adapted to be inserted into an opening in the opposite fold that is horizontally displaced from the eyelet head of the fastener. This latter type of fastener is discussed in detail hereinafter.
None of these prior art devices however comprise an eyelet type fastener formed of a single piece of flat stock with the eyelet head at one end and the prongs at the opposite end, with one prong being lanced out of the surface of the other prong.